


Dunkirk

by Otterman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dunkirk Evacuation AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: 《敦刻尔克》二战AU
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年5月30日首次发表于随缘居，2014年6月7日完结

夜幕再过不久便即将全部降临了。他没有带手电筒，疾步穿梭在往来的人群之间，希望借着日落前最后一丝余晖的光亮到达目的地。五月末的温度仿佛因为燃烧的战火而略微升高，敦刻尔克的海滩上，匆忙赴往停靠在港口的舰船的士兵和等待被派送上船的伤患交相形成一派忙碌的景象。空气中弥散着一股薄淡但足以引人注意的腥味，令人难以辨别其由海水散发，还是从血水而来。

脚下的沙并不柔细，潮湿并且混杂了些泥土。他略显沉重的脚步踏在上边，先会稍稍陷入沙中，但不到鞋底被淹没就立刻固住了。他并不留心自己的军靴会不会被什么碎片划破，只把注意力放在脚边被搁置的担架上奄奄一息的伤患身上——他们昨天夜里就已经到这儿了，在将近二十四小时的时间里仿佛连姿势都没有变动过。

一名大鼻子高个士兵从自己身旁走过，钢盔歪斜地扣在头上。他逮住士兵，抬头说道：“继续搬运伤患。”

“是，长官。”

耳边传来舰船的汽笛，拉长的声音仿佛能透过闷湿的空气震颤人心，连卧在担架上气息微弱的人都愿意为此抬一抬眼皮。马康姆号即将再次启程了，这艘驶向多佛的船搭载着七百余名即将回国的士兵。他只扭头朝码头的方向望了一眼，甚至连舰船模糊的影像都未瞥清，就立即转身朝几步开外的临时指挥处走去。

Tennant上校站在桌边，手正指向桌上的一幅地图。地图的一块似乎被海水浸湿过，浅淡的痕迹在置于一旁的汽油灯的暖黄光亮下若隐若现。他站在门口，清了清嗓子，右手五指松开又握紧——这似乎是他紧张或者被其他莫名情绪笼罩时的惯常动作。穿着黑色军服的人并没有注意到他的存在，他将身体的重心换到另一只脚，右手大拇指在食指的第二指节轻轻摩擦了两下，两肩不自觉向后微收，张嘴喊道——

“长官，长官。”

可这不是他的声音。John Watson从睡梦中惊醒，眼前没有海滩上临时指挥处内灯光的黄色，只有挡风玻璃上的灰尘与夜色融为一体的浓重灰黑——他坐在车里，头抵在方向盘上睡着了。连续三天昼夜不眠地为受伤的士兵开刀已然超越了他的极限，精疲力竭的脑细胞们正酝酿以一场声势浩大的混乱表达自己的不满。他从嘶哑的喉间挤出一个“嗯”，甚至连尾音上扬表达疑问的意愿都没有。一声有气无力的哼声足以作为他疲惫不堪的佐证。

“今天埋了二十八个。没有空位了。”年轻的士兵说道，他的手里还握着一只铁铲，手指已被血迹和泥迹沾染得看不出原色。

“谢谢你。”John回答，眼睛却仍旧平视着前方玻璃之后的夜幕。他将身体向后靠去，企图放松肩背紧绷的肌肉，酸涩与疼痛比自己想象的还要尖锐，细密的痛楚似针尖般扎入神经，传至末梢，既深刻，又紧密。

九个月前，他还是伦敦密德萨斯医院的一名外科人员，而现在他是皇家陆军医护队少校，第十二紧急医护站的外科主任，每天都要接收大量伤患。几个小时前，他驱车前往四公里外的敦刻尔克沙滩，试图为那些徘徊于生死一线的伤患们争取到哪怕一丝丝优先权——那不是他的梦境，而是他的回忆。近在咫尺的回忆。因为刚刚发生不久以至于每一个细节都还那么的清晰可现，与疲劳和困顿相互作用，在他超负荷的大脑中形成一层新的映像，仿若这段不愉快经历的回闪，又是他短暂而极不安稳的睡眠的伙伴……

“长官。”John张嘴喊道。Tennant上校闻声转身：“什么事？”

“第十二紧急医护站Watson少校。”他稍作停顿便立即说了下去，“我想知道伤患的地位。我们有二十多人在这里等候，还有两百多人在四公里外的医护站。”他越说语速便越快，喉间的词眼仿佛未经斟酌便争先恐后地迸出，似乎生怕自己还未出口就被生生打断。

Tennant上校定眼看了看眼前这位身披沾满血渍的白大褂的男人，继而转身，绕过桌子，在椅子上坐下来。他把那盏汽油灯稍稍向旁边挪动，地图上那块海水的污迹便立刻掩盖于阴暗之中。

“伤患恐怕不是我们会优先考虑的。他们需要花两倍的时间登船，担架会占用健全士兵两倍的空间。”

这是John Watson所能想起的他在临时指挥处听到的最后一句话。此时，耳边铁铲敲击木头的声响充满力量，一声一声灌入他的耳膜，迫使他回到现实之中。John迈出左腿走下车，脚底的泥土混杂着碎玻璃和碎石块，比海滩上的沙地硌脚不少。当他的右脚踏上地面，一阵比刚才肩背处更加剧烈的痛楚突袭了他的膝盖，险些令他直接跪倒在地。好在他及时抓住了车门，并在被其他人注意到之前咬紧牙关重新站直了身体。

不远处，几个士兵正将白色的十字架立于小小的土堆前。他们拿起铁铲，用力敲击十字架顶端，好让它牢牢固定，插入泥土之中。这里是一座被弃置的庄园，曾经的花园如今也已成为那些未能挺过伤病梦魇的士兵们的葬身之处。废弃的楼舍正是第十二紧急医护站的所在地，还未遭遇炸弹洗礼的砖墙尚且完整，二层窗外挂着的印有红色十字的巨大帆布在夜色中依然显眼。John朝医护站内走去，每走一步右膝的刺痛便尖叫着企图吸引他的注意。他攥紧右手，稍稍往右边那片明显比昨天多了不少的白色十字架瞥了一眼，便立即转回视线，仿佛它们是比马康姆号舰船更加使人双目炙痛的存在。

他又一次回想起Tennant上校的话语，他明白这话，他当然完全理解先撤离健全者后撤离伤患的道理。可眼下他们的资源即将被全部耗尽，药品、清水已经无法满足需要，大批本可在适当医治后生存下来的人死去。救护车还在源源不断地将伤兵送至这里，他却没有办法将他们送上驶向多佛的舰船。船上的空间有限得难以容放下哪怕一只担架，可这里的花园，也已经没有空位了。

John步入大厅，夜暗笼罩下的室内仅有一处光源。地板被伤患和担架占满，几乎没有落脚之处，痛苦的呻吟和虚弱的叹息在充满血腥味的空气中散播开来，但仍然不足以掩盖不远处Cork的声音。那是这里唯一的随军牧师，他正语速平缓地念着祷告词，声音平静而诚恳——又有人离开了。

Cork拿起放在逝者胸前的十字架，又提起脚边的铁桶。这只不大的废罐头桶在壁上被凿出一个十字架的形状，温暖的烛光从此泻出，正是这里唯一的微弱光源。

Cork转身看向站在一旁的John：“情况怎么样？”

“老样子。”John微笑了一下，但他立刻惊诧于一个并非发自内心的笑容需要消耗自己多少能量。

“有消息要告诉你。”

“请说。”

“军医副总监刚刚路过这里，下令本单位明早八点撤离。”

“感谢老天！”John不假思索地呼出声，一直紧锁的眉头终于舒展开来。

“别高兴得太早。”Cork迟疑了一下，转动眼珠看了看脚边担架上的士兵，最终没有选择压低声音，“他们不准备撤离伤患。每一百个伤患配置一个医官，和十个其他级别的人留下来。这里有两百多个伤患，所以需要三名医官。”

“噢。”John应答了一声，并努力不让自己的眉头再次紧锁。他垂下视线，盯住自己鞋尖上的尘土，右手五指松开又握紧，抬起头，“那谁决定谁走谁留？”

“抽签。你知道的，他们常用的方式。”

Cork说完便迈步向门外走去，路过John时，他将铁桶递到他身前。John伸出左手接住，烛光顷刻间照亮了他衣服上的血污，照亮了他突起的指节。烛火微弱的暖意热情地包裹着他的指尖，脚步踏在地板上的声响逐渐远离，耳边又只剩下伤患们不堪忍受疼痛折磨而发出的呻吟。但他并未注意到这些。他呆立在原地，右膝刺骨的疼痛已经被一股站立过久后的麻木所代替。他一遍又一遍地回想着Cork刚才对他说的每一句话，但最终总会落回他听到的第一句。

不是其他，正是那熟悉而又陌生的祷告词。

愿主解除你的罪，拯救你，令你复活。藉着涂抹恩膏，愿主以爱与仁慈之心，以圣灵的恩典帮助你。

愿主解除你的罪，拯救你，令你复活。


	2. Chapter 2

救护车后车厢内壁上的腥红开始逐渐没入暗灰之中，这意味着日落已经悄然开始了。Sherlock Holmes很想坐起身体，哪怕抬起脑袋看一眼车厢门外天空的颜色，好借此判断现在的准确时间是几点。他动了动指尖，转转眼珠，又一次用视线扫描这个熟悉而狭小的空间。睫毛上干涸的血污令他眨起眼时略感沉重，他只考虑了一秒钟，就决定放弃尝试这个今天整个白天他都未能完成的动作。

从车顶缝隙溢出的血滴在几近相同的时间差内滴落在地，滴滴答答的声响是除了背景音外最清晰的声音。背景音来自他混沌头脑深处一台年久失修惹人恼怒的收音机——什么消息也吐露不出来，唯有低频且无尽循环的蜂鸣声源源不断无休无止地消磨着他的意志力。

无聊，无聊。无穷无尽，漫无边际。这是他躺在这辆救护车里的第五个小时了，车外的敦刻尔克海滩上不乏繁忙与吵闹，但昏暗的车厢里无聊正与浑浊的空气相互作用，迅速发酵。Sherlock艰难地朝左转了转头，开始在头脑中梳理不同型号机枪的口径、射程和装配子弹的长度。因为耳边持续不断而又无法驱除的蜂鸣声，他的思绪不像清醒时那样流畅，仿佛初学走路的婴儿，一路磕磕绊绊。

一声长长的汽笛吸引了他的注意，低沉的声音隔着车厢壁敲打着他的鼓膜，沉闷而且模糊，但足以传达出舰船启航的信息。Mycroft或许正在驾驶室里，举着愚蠢的望远镜向身旁的舵手喋喋不休——Sherlock暂停了机枪信息过滤，想象着这极富有画面感的一幕，弯起嘴角轻笑了一声。

左臂处的剧痛感仍在烧炙，他垂眼看了看胡乱缠在上臂的绷带，血已经浸出到最外层。伤口内的弹片还没有来得及被取出，他仿佛可以感受到自己的肌肉细胞正在与那些微小但锐利的边缘尖角殊死搏斗，却无一例外地败下阵来。暗夜的颜色比刚刚更加深了，时间极其缓慢但又不留情面地流逝，耳边的蜂鸣声、滴答声却无一消减。Sherlock愤怒地想用一记重拳发泄掉自己心中的烦躁与不安，却因为身体的限制只能从喉头发出一声挫败的呻吟。

他不在乎能否登船，也不关心自己是否能熬到天亮。他只希望在自己真正变成一具尸体之前能遇到哪怕一丁点惊喜——像现在这样在无聊中孤独地死去，这比无聊或者死亡本身都更让人难以忍受。

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，再一次观察着救护车厢内的每一处角落。夜色掩盖了不少污浊的痕迹，但即便是在黑暗中，亦或是闭上双眼，他也能在脑海中描绘出完整的画面。再也没有什么新鲜的东西可以对抗这致命的无聊了。他这样想着，眼皮却忽然沉重起来，得不到娱乐消遣的脑细胞们正商量着干脆罢工，迟到的困顿终于袭来。

他做梦了。破碎的画面像毫无逻辑的幻灯片拼凑在一起，回放着他还算清晰但有些乏味的记忆。他坐在餐桌前，厨房里传来煎锅的声响和母亲轻哼的曲调；他拧开调味瓶的瓶盖在Mycroft的苹果派上撒上胡椒；他盘腿坐在床上，举着手电筒聚精会神地读着一本书页已经泛黄的化学读物，午夜的寒风夹含着冰雪从大开的窗户灌入黑漆漆的房间；他站在窗边拉小提琴，手指在琴弦上不断跳动，直到一小段满意的旋律钻入耳朵才肯放下手里的琴弓，拿起铅笔在五线谱上记录下一个个音符；硕大的雨点有力地敲打着窗户玻璃，电台广播夹杂着嘈杂的声音从老旧的收音机里传出；他翻开那本化学读物，将夹在书页中的书签抽出，又将书放回书架，用手指抹了抹上面看不见的灰尘；他跳下运载士兵的卡车，拒绝了Mycroft临别时的拥抱；身前的士兵已经排成长队，他站在队伍末端，手里被塞了一张空白的卡片，被叮嘱写上自己的姓名、年龄和地址；有人在身后喊自己的名字，父亲脱下军帽，来到他跟前，将什么放在他的手里——一把折叠军刀。他将军刀展开，刀刃末端刻着他名字的缩写。他抬起头，父亲背着阳光，让他看不清他脸上的表情，只能听到他的声音。

“你会用上它的。”

他抿抿嘴，转身回到长长的队伍之中，收起军刀放入自己的军裤口袋。我不会用上它的。他在心里对自己说，至少开罐头的时候不会。

机枪发射时的振动令枪托不停摩擦着自己的颧骨，额前的汗水也纷纷滴落，稍未留意便滑入眼角。他分不出手来把汗水抹掉，只能眯着眼，继续瞄准移动的敌人。现在他已经知道自己是在做梦了，因为眼前的一切与他几小时前经历的一模一样。炮弹划破空气的声音也如出一辙，他开始乞求立刻从这个该死的梦中醒来——他再也不想又一次被炸飞出去，重重地摔下阁楼了。

“嘿，嘿，你能走吗？”

一个陌生的声音解救了他。Sherlock猛地睁开双眼，又被手电筒直直射过来的光亮刺得赶快闭上。他抬起没有受伤的右手遮挡着这扰人的光，脑中却沉重得没法通过观察眼前的情境推断出这人的更多信息。老兵，听口音是德文郡人，可除此之外再也不知道更多了。Sherlock被寥寥无几的收获引发出一阵躁怒，他想要开口制止眼前人将手电筒不停在自己眼前晃动的行为，却被下一句询问打断。

“你能站起来吗？”

“如果可以我此刻一定不会待在这里。”他气鼓鼓地嘀咕，声音嘶哑得几近失声，立刻把眼前晃人的手电筒驱赶走了。不过这倒是他心里的实话，如果他可以站起来行走，他一定要立刻离开这辆救护车，去到海滩上观察来往的人群，以此确认那颗该死的炸弹只伤到了自己的手臂，而没有触及那颗一直令他引以为傲的大脑。

车厢再次陷入一片黑暗，这回连墙上的血污都看不清楚了。Sherlock忽然变得更加焦躁起来，他不知道自己刚刚睡了多久，因此无法判断现在的时间，更重要的是他躺在这里苦苦与无聊、耳鸣和疼痛作了数小时的斗争，竟然只换来了一只聒噪的德文手电筒。等待，是他在救护车停在海滩后收到的第一个命令，也是最后一个。他觉得现在自己已经等到结果了，他有权开始做自己的事情。他可不会顾忌违抗军令什么的带来的后果，他不吃这一套。

他的大部分脑细胞正在焦急地商量怎么才能让这个可怜的伤兵从这里离开，但仍有小部分不合群的家伙躲在角落里偷偷回想着刚刚的梦境。梦。他有很长一段时间没有做梦了，或者说没有时间做梦。Sherlock转了转麻木的脖颈，突然想起什么似的将右手摸向左边的裤口袋。这个动作有些费劲，牵扯了背部的肌肉甚至左臂的伤口，又引得一声哼声从他的鼻腔漏出。

指腹摩擦着口袋外侧粗糙的布料，触碰到一段坚硬的刀柄。还好。要是把它也弄丢了他非得立马和自己吵一架不可。

他用手指来回抚摸着刀柄的形状，仿佛这是他在这孤寂黑暗的环境中所能做的唯一有意义的事情。夏夜里潮湿的凉风从敞开的车厢门外吹进来，卷着一丝丝海水的淡咸，拂过他汗湿的鬓角。耳边的声音也都微弱了下去，只剩下无尽循环的蜂鸣声还在不依不饶——舰船驶走后的短时间内海滩上会维持一片暂时的寂静，直到下一班撤离士兵回国的船进港。Sherlock想这或许是他将度过的最漫长的夜晚了，比他所拥有过的任何一个都要难耐。他开始在脑海中设想自己接下来可能遇到的情况，却失望地发现每一种都是那么的无聊。

没有惊喜的长夜。

他不知道距离不远的黎明里有什么在等待着自己。


	3. Chapter 3

John站在被充当临时医疗用品置放处的废弃木架前，清点着零零散散所剩无几的药剂。酒精不多了，吗啡不足一场手术的量，还有更多药品也早已被耗尽。他将眼前的瓶瓶罐罐分类摆好，顺手抹了抹架子上覆盖着的薄薄的灰尘。

早晨八点，晨光漫不经心地穿过灰迹斑驳的玻璃窗，将屋内照成温和的阳光色，气温也让人体感舒适。前一晚还在痛苦哀嚎的伤兵仿佛也受到了这怡人天气的安抚，只断断续续地发出些许微弱的哼声。John决定一会儿就去查看一下他们的情况，然后顺便去清点一下木柜里剩下的食物。他昨晚断断续续地睡了几个小时，没有什么要紧的情况发生，却仍旧总是不自觉地醒来。连续几天几夜的高强度工作令他的睡意达到前所未有的强度，但同时也似乎让他忘记如何才能一觉睡到天亮了。

这是六月的第一天，也是他自由的最后一天。明天天一亮，这里就要被德军占领。他刚刚向准备撤离的其余八名医官一一道别，或者说，永别——写着他名字的纸条在昨天夜里举行的抽签仪式中成为留在头盔里的最后三张之一，他必须得留下来，不得撤离，这是上帝的指令。

有人在身后叫自己。John转过身，Cork正朝自己走过来。他比John年长不少，个头很高，已经谢顶，后脑上的一圈头发还是黑色的，但两腮和下巴上的胡子已呈灰白了。挂在胸前的十字架随着他的步伐左右晃动，Cork来到John跟前，停下说：“John，我也必须得走了。”

“Cork，祝你好运。”John顿了顿，挤出一个笑容，伸出一只手来与他握手。

“你应该很快就会回家。”Cork伸手握住John的手。

“Cork，多谢，不过我没想更多，只希望德军来这里时能够规矩点。”John说道。他轻轻摇了摇头，然后发现自己脸上的笑容竟然是发自内心的。

“我会为你们祈祷。”Cork说。他定眼看着John，而后将挂在自己脖子上的十字架取了下来，伸手递给John，“这个会保佑你回家。你会回家的。”

笑容立刻从John脸上消失了。他抬眼惊诧地看着Cork，又低头盯住眼前的十字架，头脑陷入一片令人尴尬的空白，两秒后才像猛然反应过来似的抬手拒绝道：“不……我不能拿这个。”

“你可以的。”Cork拿过John的右手，将十字架放在他的手心。手里的东西带着金属特殊的质感和微凉的温度，比他想象中的略微沉重。John紧紧抿住嘴唇，费了很大的力气才控制住自己的面部肌肉，胃里怪异的紧缩感却立刻趁机占据了他的感官，令他无法分神阻止自己的眉头扭成一团。他收拢手指攥紧了十字架，抬眼看向Cork。后者微微抬起眉毛，向他点了点头，然后上前一步给了他一个拥抱。

“好运。”

“好运。”

Cork的背影逐渐远去，撤离的人员也都全部离开了。John低头看着手中的十字架，窗外的晨光恰好照在之上。它是黑色的，边缘和中间的耶稣受难像被镶成金色，顶端的金属环内一条黑色的缎带穿过。这是他第一次如此近距离的端详这只十字架，以往他都只在Cork为离开的士兵做祷告时才看到它。虽然经过磨损而略显陈旧，但这已经是John在这场战争中见过的保存得最好的东西了。

门外忽然传来汽车的轰鸣，救护车刺耳的喇叭声将他从萦绕不散的离别之绪中抽离出来。John将缎带随意缠绕在十字架上，一并放入自己的军裤口袋中，又脱下军服，一边换上白大褂一边向室外走去。右膝的疼痛并不比昨天减轻多少，他握紧拳头，努力不让自己看起来一瘸一拐。让伤患看到一个健康的而不是同样伤病缠身的医生是救治他们的第一步。

救护车就停在花园旁的一棵大树前，树荫将车身的大部分都没入阴影之中。John快步走到车厢后头，拧开重重的把手，拉开车厢门。生锈的门轴发出“吱呀”的声响，一只缠着染血的绷带的手臂首先进入他的视线。车厢左侧放置的担架上躺着一名士兵，John把车厢门朝两侧推得更开，双手扶住门沿，向里边的人打了个招呼：“哈喽……”

里面的人微微抬起头朝自己看了一眼，就又倒回担架。John只来得及看见一只脑袋在车厢内的阴影里晃了晃，却没有得到任何应答。他用较为有力的左脚登上踏板，踏入车厢，军靴底发出的声响倒是极合时宜地打破了沉寂。

John在担架旁蹲下身子，发现躺在担架上的人正盯着自己看。他的一张脸已经被灰尘和血迹弄得脏兮兮的，唯有一双灰绿色的眼睛纤尘不染。John看向那双眼睛，不经意对上了对方的视线，直直的目光说不上是炽热还是冰冷，但无论是哪种都与眼前人应有的虚弱极不相称。

“……我以为今天不会有新人。”John撇开视线，像是在自言自语地说道。如意料之中一般，眼前的人仍旧选择了沉默。John左膝跪在地上，捋起衣袖开始履行医生的职责。他将左手伸到士兵的脖颈处探测脉搏，滚烫的温度却让他险些缩回手。他皱皱眉，又将手心覆在士兵的额头上，明显感到对方的肢体微微一僵。掌心下是他同样高温的额头，和着已经冷却的汗水和额角上细小伤口渗透出来的血迹，潮湿而黏腻。John抿紧嘴唇，朝那只受伤的手臂看了一眼，又将手探到士兵的脖子。

不知道是否出于错觉，John感觉在他指腹下活泼跳动的脉搏比刚才稍稍加快了。

他不自觉地看向这名新来的伤兵，这回比刚刚看得清楚。黑色的短发，几缕长长了的刘海贴在汗湿的额前，额角有伤，右侧高高的颧骨也被擦破了。一团黑灰色的泥迹像是有意为之地趴在鼻尖，显得有些滑稽。下巴锋利，但嘴唇又很饱满。

John刻意避开了那双灰绿色的眼睛，却还是感到有一束目光正直直射在自己身上。他收回手，犹豫了一下，看向士兵，发现后者正尝试着抬起头来看车外的情况。他大概明白了眼前人的意图，便伸手扶住他的肩膀示意他不要动，而后站起身子，微笑说：“这里是第十二紧急医护站。”

还是没有应答，却只收到一个极其吃惊的目光。John有些尴尬，一边抬手摸了摸自己的后脑勺，一边朝外走去：“……我找人抬你进去。”

“我想待在外面。我快热死了。”

John闻声转身，这是士兵向他开口说的第一句话。他有些诧异，其一是因为他明白原来眼前的人可以说话，其二则来自于他的声音。他的嗓子是哑的，但也掩盖不了他低沉而好听的声线。John攀住车厢内壁，侧过身子：“那是因为你正在发高烧。”然后朝外唤了一声，便回到士兵身边，蹲下来耐心道：“而且我不认为那是个好主意。法国军队在这里搞挖掘，我很担心他们会吸引德军的注意。”

士兵移开视线，算是用眼神表达了自己心中的不满。John抓住靠近他头侧的担架，和医疗兵一起将他抬下车。他的目光瞟到士兵肩章上的一颗星，这一刹那的分神酿成了他的一个错误。他在下车前没有估计好自己的脚步，用自己的右腿踏下了走出车厢的第一步，剧痛在他踩在地面的瞬间疯咬住他的右膝，给了他一个趔趄。

手里的担架因为这一震动微微晃动了下。John紧紧收拢手指，小声说了句“抱歉”。

他们将担架放在屋内一处靠墙的阴影中，阳光暂时没法光顾这里。John蹲在士兵受伤的左臂边，开始准备将染血的绷带拆下来。他看了一眼躺着的人，对方正在仔细打量着这幢废弃的楼舍。John轻咳一声，伸手解开绷带，问：“你叫什么？”

“如果你是想转移我的注意力大可以等到取弹片的时候再说，少校。”

John顿住，惊讶地看着眼前的人，而对方的目光依旧流连于屋内，仿佛那沾满灰尘挂着蛛网的破旧天花板有格外的吸引力。一次性被人说中两点的感觉着实有些怪异，John没有停下手中的动作，思绪却早已随着这简单的话语飘到别处。

他拖住士兵的手肘，将受伤的左臂轻轻抬起，迅速将绷带一圈圈拆下。眼前的人一声不吭，目光却从四方收回，专注于John的动作。John小心翼翼地避免碰到破裂的伤口，还是瞥到士兵藏在身体另一侧的右手紧紧攥成了拳头。

鲜血和皮肉暴露于空气，John将最后一截与血肉黏在一起的绷带轻轻撕下，缓缓呼出屏在胸中的一口气。他皱皱眉，正纠结着有限的条件可能无法满足手术的需要，耳边却响起一个低沉的声音。

“Sherlock Holmes。”

John微微有些惊诧地抬起头，那双灰绿色的眼睛正看着自己。

“我的名字。”

他解释道，然后撇过头望向身旁的墙砖，假装没有看见John的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

早午间的日光钻进室内，逗留在一楼大厅的楼梯扶手上，沿路空气里的尘埃们被温暖的光线捕捉到踪迹，纷纷不安分地舞动起来。陈旧的木梯踩上去吱呀作响，其中某一级的木板已从中间断裂，向下凹陷。二楼的一间破旧房间里，一张长长的长方形木桌充当着临时手术台，放置着各种外科手术器材的木盒敞开在靠墙的木架上，里面的一把锯子泛着银光。

Sherlock平躺在木桌上，衬衫单薄的布料隔绝着他的脊背和桌面的凉意。他的军服外套已经被脱掉了，上身只着一件军绿色衬衫——那种军队中每个人都会有的衬衫。他转转眼珠，打量着这间简陋的临时手术房，又扯着脖子看了看在一旁忙着准备药品器材的医疗兵和医生。一股躺在砧板上任人宰割的怪异感悄悄爬上他的喉头，让他忍不住吞咽了一下。但这哽在喉头的感觉非但没有被咽下，反而变本加厉地在他干哑的喉间生长起来。

Sherlock忍不住朝站在木架边的医生喊道：“你再不来我就要睡着了。”

“马上就好。”John摆弄着手里的注射器，他的声音被闷在一层口罩里。

一盏汽油灯放在一旁的小方桌上，暖黄的光映在铁盘里的手术刀和镊子上。二楼的采光理应比一楼更好，但窗外的那块巨大帆布留给屋内一片暗色的阴影。Sherlock目不转睛地盯着John的动作，后者正将瓶子里剩余的吗啡全部抽入注射器，然后缓缓推动活塞，将管尖处多余的空气排出来。第一滴液体挂在针尖他便立刻停下了手中的动作，仿佛多浪费一滴也是在加重他内心的愧疚与负罪感。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的，Watson医生。”Sherlock看向口罩上方的那双蓝眼睛，希望在捕捉到当中的犹豫神色之前催促John赶快继续。不足剂量的吗啡让这位医生一开始不同意实施手术，是他快把自己的嘴皮子磨破才让他勉强妥协的。

他恨死卡在手臂里的弹片了，它们不由分说地扎进自己的身体里，与之相随的扰人小恶魔则趁虚钻进了他的脑袋，释放着惹人恼怒的噪音，并一刻不休地摧残着他的智力。他得把它们一起拔出去，立刻，马上。况且他也不想因为这一点伤而失去自己的整只手臂，拖着一只空袖管回家会让妈妈伤心的。

回家。他为刚刚浮现在他脑海里的这个词眼嗤笑了一声，更加断定“小恶魔摧残智力”这一条结论了。下一秒，他的头脑便开始不受控制地将有关于家的画面调配出来，不论他动用多少与之毫不相干的知识或记忆，思绪仍旧像刹车失灵的汽车一般狠狠撞进那些美好而虚幻的画面里。

壁炉里的火光，门上歪斜的门环，窗台上他每天都要悉心照料的奇怪植物，书桌上空着的被他用来装烟灰的鱼缸……甚至是摆放在客厅一角的挂满愚蠢装饰物的圣诞树——他分明讨厌圣诞节的，但此刻竟然也不可思议地想念起来了。

布料撕裂开来的声音终于让他回过神。Sherlock偏过头，John刚刚替他把衬衫的袖筒剪开了。医疗兵站在一旁提着汽油灯，光线带着微暖的温度笼罩在他的身侧。他抬起眼，John用眼神向他示意了一下。Sherlock心想着“可以开始了”，自己却呆呆望进那双眼睛的蓝色里，紧闭双唇没有说话，也忘记了要点头。

针头刺入皮下，细密的疼痛只有一瞬间，就立刻被液体流入血管的凉意取代了。药物带着神奇的魔力抚慰着他敏感的神经，他仿佛能借着这股让饱受煎熬的细胞平静下来的安定感推断出血液循环的确切路径。剧痛得到缓和，紧绷的肌肉开始微微放松，他眨眨眼，茫然地看着空无一物的天花板，刚才还在不停回放的蜂鸣声也从耳边渐渐弱了下去，但有节奏紊乱的心跳声渐强而来。

“Holmes少尉？”John的声音似乎从不止隔着一层口罩的地方传来。Sherlock尚未回神，只不明所以地“唔”了一声。他享受着吗啡带来的短暂镇定，几秒钟后大脑里的转码器才后知后觉地将这几个字译成他能理解的意思。

他在视线范围内找到那双充满着担忧神色的蓝眼睛，声音绵软地说：“……叫我Sherlock就好。”

可下一刻，他清醒了。一种新的、比之前更胜几倍的剧痛突袭了他的左臂。冰冷的尖刀探入伤口，略过灼伤的皮肤，划开新鲜的血肉。他被这由一处波及至全身的剧痛刺激得猛地向上弹起，视线里刚刚还虚晃模糊的画面刹那间清晰得纤尘可见。几乎是同一瞬间，类似于电波音的尖锐声响毫无预兆地钻进他的耳道，让他忍不住抬起右手捂住自己的耳朵。

“帮我按着他！”是John的声音，紧接着自己的肩膀便被人按住了。Sherlock死死咬住牙关，被竭力抑制住的叫喊积压在胸口，又匆匆窜至脑门，化成他额头上突起的青筋。他不敢呼吸，仿佛一张嘴失控的声音就会不听话地跑出来。可疼痛像恶魔的利爪撕裂着他的左臂，掐住他的脖子，窒息感陡然增强，氧气消失殆尽。

“呼吸！呼吸！”

John在Sherlock耳边大喊，却没有停下手中的动作。锋利的刀刃还在破坏着他完好的和破损的细胞，企图为取出弹片开辟一条通路。Sherlock大睁着眼，眼前忽然出现湖水里的一种暗绿。他仿佛回到了七岁那年自己意外落水的瞬间，冰冷的湖水包裹着他弱小的身体，带着难以抗拒的压力挤压着他的腹部和胸腔。

他机械地张开嘴，氧气如同湖水一般汹涌地灌入。紧接着，一件新的冰冷器具又刺入了他的手臂。强烈的痛感再次夺回了主动权，他几乎是本能地大口呼吸着，膈肌却似乎跟不上这过快的节奏，引得肺部一阵尖锐的刺痛。他快要喘不过气来了，可下一波痛楚又令他立刻停止了呼吸——那块罪魁祸首终于随着镊子离开他的手臂，剥离的疼痛让他的身体再次忍不住向上弓起。

“就快好了，就快好了……”

有人低声安慰道。这声音他认识，并且包含着一种难以言喻的熟悉感。Sherlock在头脑中提醒自己冷静，可针尖刺穿皮肉的痛楚像一只拳头将他的注意力击碎。缝合线自由穿梭在伤口两旁，他不幸地发现自己的意识又一次开始模糊。成功取出弹片没有令他获救般地露出水面，反倒崩断了他大脑里紧绷的最后一根弦，迫使他不可逆转地坠入湖底了。

他伸出手，胡乱地在空中挥舞了一下，只抓到一团虚无缥缈的空气。

“Sherlock，Sherlock，你能听到我吗？”

又是这个声音，与湖水的冰冷格格不入，温暖地缠绕在他耳边。这回他认出是谁了。Sherlock猛地睁开眼，朦胧的视线里有人正俯身焦急地看着自己。是John。他微微张嘴，想要叫出这个名字，喉咙却像被什么哽住了一样如何也发不出声音来。一股莫名的恐惧瞬间笼罩他的全身。

Sherlock伸出右手死死拽住了John白大褂的前襟。

仿佛只要稍不留神，这位医生便会凭空在他眼前消失，然后再也抓不住了。

太阳穴突突地跳着，有汗从眉梢滑入眼角。Sherlock不停地眨眼，希望驱赶掉眼眶内细微的刺痛感。汽油灯的光晕被弥漫在视线中的水汽折射得怪异扭曲，他注意到有人正在一旁紧张地为自己包扎手臂。那人不是John，而是医疗兵，因为前者正维持着被自己用力拽向身前的尴尬姿势，动弹不得。

“Sherlock？”John摘掉口罩，声音立刻变得清晰起来。Sherlock木然地听着他重复的安慰话语，眼睛却盯住模糊画面里医生的左手。那只手沾满了新鲜的血迹，此刻正抓着Sherlock的右手，企图将它从自己的衣襟上掰开。又是这样。Sherlock痛恨这种体力不支时的力量对抗，就像Mycroft明知自己前一天刚因为爬树摔破了膝盖，却仍然坚持要来一场西洋剑比赛——那个没有甜食就活不下去的胖子甚至将“约定好的日期不得反悔”这样荒谬的借口充当趁人之危的理由。

他仍旧试图抵抗这股力量，但手指还是一根一根地被迫松开。Sherlock企图说些什么表达自己心中的怒意和沮丧，但接下来的意外情况让他还没完全组织好的语句留在了口中。

John掰开他的手，却没有松手。

Sherlock感到自己的右手被一只温暖而有力的手紧紧握住，他在意识过来的瞬间本能地反手抓住那只手，潮湿黏腻的汗水和血渍胶合在一起。

“你还好吗？”John的声音比刚才更加清楚了。Sherlock惊奇地发现这平稳的声音竟然具有类似于吗啡的安定作用，虽然不能减轻痛楚，但足以让他急促而紊乱的呼吸稍稍平静下来。

“不能再好了。”他有气无力地咕哝，此刻才发现身上单薄的衬衫已经被汗水浸湿，冰凉地贴在身上。昏头转向的脑细胞们开始逐个区域恢复正常运转，Sherlock放任急促的心跳声肆意冲击着自己的鼓膜，恍惚间感到有柔软的指腹在轻轻抚过自己的右手虎口。

他垂下眼，那只紧握着自己的手便立刻抽离开了。

疼痛退回到可以忍受的范围，眼前模糊的形状也逐渐轮廓清晰。Sherlock用手背抹了抹自己额头上的汗，发觉先前高烧导致的通体高温已经被一股畏寒感取代。汽油灯内的油即将耗尽，光线一点点黯淡下去，John干脆熄灭最后一点微弱的光源，屋内一直掩藏在角落里的阴暗便立刻钻了出来。

“睡一会儿吧，这样时间过得比较快。”

这是Sherlock闭眼前听到的最后一句话。他很想说其实自己并不希望时间过得太快，但依旧烧炙的疼痛让他分不出更多精力来和眼前的人解释一番。他猜想John大概已经走开了，但又不愿意睁眼确认一下。孤身一人地躺在阴暗又寂静的环境里对他的睡眠并没有好处，这一点早在那个被迫待在救护车里的夜晚就确定无疑了。

一件外套盖在自己身上，陌生的气息让他立刻分辨出这件军服并不属于自己。酒精，药剂，雨水，并且没有烟草的味道。干燥舒适的衣料带着让人感到安全的可靠感，Sherlock忍不住用下巴蹭了蹭外套衣领的边缘。

他微微睁眼，又闭上，视线里一个模糊的身影站在他身边。疲倦和疼痛开始为了争夺主权而激烈斗争，Sherlock不再理会，只希望自己能够快一点醒来。


	5. Chapter 5

树旁的救护车已经开走了，花园里的十字架都还静静立在那儿。John把车停在树下的那片空地上，急急忙忙跳下车，小跑着往医护站里去。下午时分还活泼的阳光此刻已经少了些生气，原本充斥在空气里的暖意也被一丝凉风盖过了。但他总算赶在日落前回到了这里，虽然在被炸得坑坑洼洼的路上颠簸近四十分钟让他的屁股有些难受。

他又去海滩了，并且又一次空着手回来。踩着脚下的泥沙，嗅到海水和炮火含混的气息时，John已然有些后悔。作为一名不在撤离计划之内的医生，为那些同样不在撤离计划之内的伤兵去讨要医疗用品和补给显然不甚明智。他几乎和Tennant上校吵了一架，并且白白浪费了两个多小时。这太蠢了。

更何况这里还有人需要他。John路过花园旁的小径，没有再去看右手边的那片十字架。少了铁铲忙碌的声响，静谧的空气让帆布被风拂起的声音也在耳边放大了。他踏上门口的石阶，点点头向站在门外的两名医疗兵打了个招呼，便径直向大厅内走去。室内似乎变得没有他离开时那样闷热，栖息在窗台、地板或者其他什么地方的刺眼阳光已不知何时悄然离开。

一切相安无事。John小心翼翼地绕开地上的担架，在心里对自己说。他用右手扶上扶手，匆匆拐上楼梯，厚厚的灰尘立即不动声色地爬上指腹，让他忍不住收回手轻搓了两下。

他看看自己手指上灰尘的颜色，抬起头，一个身影让他的脚步和思维不约而同地在原地顿住。

Sherlock披着外套坐在楼梯的最上层，将身子和头向右倚靠着墙。不再明亮的光线从他身后的窗口照进屋内，只肯留给John一个影调暗沉的剪影。这片剪影注意到John的出现，便立即像发现了什么惊喜一般直起脑袋。John仰头看着楼梯上方的人，分不清自己的心情相较于刚才是稍稍放松还是越发不安。

看来并非相安无事。John轻而易举地将自己刚刚下定的结论推翻，快步踏上阶梯，老旧的木板被他的军靴踏得吱呀作响。

“你在这里做什么？”

“你去海滩干什么。”

差不多的话语，只是后者没有包含前者疑问的语调，并且在前者话音未落之时便毫不讲理地抢过台词。他不是真的在问自己去干什么，而是用低沉的嗓音和慵懒的语调告诉自己“你不该这么干”。John确定自己走之前并没有告诉Sherlock自己要离开，更不必说去哪做什么。他显然又一次被眼前人的“特异功能”所惊诧到，这股情绪仅用了一句话的时间就将刚刚发生在他喉咙里的紧张感压了下去

John想说“你怎么知道”，却只定眼看着Sherlock，说：“是我先问你的，你应该先回答我才对。”

“我快饿死了，喊破喉咙你也不上来。”Sherlock抬起眼皮瞥了一眼John，就又把头靠回墙上。John停在距离他两级台阶的位置，终于在日落前微暗的光线下看清了他的侧脸。灰白的脸色和嘴唇，额上蒙着细密的汗，脸颊上黑灰的污迹还没有被清洗干净，但显然也无暇为他掩饰此刻的身体状况了。

John立刻为自己刚才的故作严厉感到后悔和内疚——不论如何，这么对待一名伤患都是相当不妥且没有必要的。他这样想着，并没有回应Sherlock的抱怨，只立即转身跑向一楼的储物柜，毫不顾忌脆弱的楼梯为了彰显他的匆忙而肆意发出的“咚咚”响声。

John拉开木柜门，里边剩下的罐头似乎只需随意扫两眼就能点清数目。今晚肯定得有人饿肚子了。他无奈地心想，挑中其中看起来稍微大一些的两只牛肉罐头，找到一片勉强还算干净的铁勺，转身往回跑。

他两级并为一级地跨上阶梯，一抬头就发现Sherlock正直起脑袋用扫描仪一般的目光盯着自己。

“你知道，我不在你也可以喊其他人的。”John迅速避开Sherlock的视线，将勺子塞进他手里，然后在他身旁坐下，拉开罐头，“未经医生允许就随便乱跑可不是什么好主意。”

他将罐头递给旁边的人，并不期待这本就只为化解尴尬的话能得到回应。Sherlock将罐头放在自己的大腿上，用行动不便的左手扶住，然后舀了一勺牛肉塞进嘴里。还在疼痛的手臂无法自由舒展地离开身体，这让他的动作显得有些别扭。John小心地瞟一眼，忍住了帮他拿住罐头的冲动。

看来是真饿了。John看着Sherlock的动作，一边心想一边将身子稍稍向后靠去。顺光的方向让眼前人的侧影更加清晰起来，John盯住他因塞满食物而变得圆鼓鼓的脸颊，上面一块灰色的泥迹正随着他专心咀嚼的动作上下移动着。

John有些控制不住自己的视线，静默中突然意识到自己待在这里已经没什么可做的了，正欲起身，却收到一个模糊不清的问题。

“以格鬼勿昂惹？”Sherlock边吃边说。

“你说什么？”John被他弄得一头雾水，前倾身子转头看向他。

“我说，你的腿不疼了？”Sherlock好不容易把嘴里的东西咽下去，语气似乎有些刻意的漫不经心。John却被这个问题惊得瞪大眼睛，而他惊讶的原因并非眼前的人又一次向他展示自己的“特异功能”——他的腿确实不疼了，那只折磨了自己无数个白天黑夜的膝盖此刻竟然友好地宣布停战。

John张了张嘴，过了半天才发出声音：“我想……暂时是的。你怎么……”

“我不知道，是你刚才的动作和之前判若两人了。是的，心身型*，好一阵坏一阵的。”

Sherlock语速飞快地说，然后吃掉了罐头里的最后一块牛肉。John的大脑还有些转不过弯来，语言系统似乎也想不起该怎样工作。他说得没错，他的腿没有中过弹甚至没有受过伤，可他更没有将这件事告诉过身边的任何一个人。对于那秘而不宣的疼痛他从来都闭口不谈，John突然有一种被人揭穿隐私的怪异感。

他木讷地盯着Sherlock的侧脸，对方恰好放下手里的铁勺，转头看着自己：“我要喝水。”

John用了两秒钟时间重启大脑，然后二话不说立刻起身下楼。他没有用跑的，而将脚步稳稳当当踏在每一级台阶上，不可思议地感到竟然没有任何痛感侵蚀自己——就是不可思议，这感觉仿佛从遇到Sherlock的第一刻就开始了，就像即使自己的秘密被Sherlock知道他也意外地没有发怒，就像自己现在正被Sherlock理直气壮地使唤来使唤去——看在上帝的份上，他可是他的长官！

John走出屋子，来到花园后头的一小片池塘前，蹲下身子用军用水壶装水。这里已经没有饮用水了，而池塘里的水好歹还是干净的——至少John没有允许医疗兵将药瓶、绷带什么的扔到这里。没入水面的壶口处有气泡排着队钻出来，John用手感受着池水的凉意，发觉天色已经比刚刚暗了不少。

他拿着灌满水的水壶起身又开始跑，仿佛这一点微薄的努力也能争取到更多的自由时间。

John回到楼梯，发现Sherlock静静地等着自己，没有动第二只罐头。他把水壶递给他，轻咳了一下：“抱歉……没有清水了。”

Sherlock毫不在意地接过喝了几口，喉结因为吞咽的动作上下浮动。John移开视线坐下来，望着自己鞋带上的泥点，思索着该说些什么打破沉静，手里却突然多了只罐头。

John以为Sherlock在让自己替他把罐头打开，手指刚刚摸到金属拉环，腿上又多了片勺子。

“这也是给你的。”John解释道。

“食物已经不够了，不要把自己的晚餐强加给别人，医生。”Sherlock头也不转地说。

“你怎么知道食物不够了？还有你怎么知道我去了海滩？”John一并把自己之前的疑问吐露出来，可问完又意识到自己的问题或许有些愚蠢。没有饮用水，食物自然也不会充足，这种简单的关联连小孩子都能想到。

John等待Sherlock这样解释，那双灰绿色的眼睛突然转过来看着自己。

“靴子上的沙，还是潮湿的，你去了海滩。这种时候去海滩一定不是为了船，因为这里的人都不会被撤离。那是什么？补给，当然。这里至少还有两百号人，给我动手术的吗啡已经不够了，而这只罐头的生产日期显示这至少是一周前的那批补给。不过考虑到再过十二个小时德军就会占领这里，这种时候花一个小时开车去海滩找人吵一架显然很蠢。你完全可以利用这个时间制作一个简易的净水装置，这样至少可以少喝下一些泥。”

Sherlock不带停顿地说完，撇过脸不再看John，又赌气似的拿起水壶喝了口水。John看着他的动作，带着不可置信的表情皱皱眉，可眼睛里全是笑意。

他甚至没有意识到自己在笑：“Sherlock，你知道你很特别吧？”

Sherlock回过头，眼睛里充满疑问。

“一般人都只在手术时鬼哭狼嚎，平时一言不发，你是唯一一个手术时一声不吭而现在说个不停的人。”

“唔。”Sherlock垂下眼，在喉间发出一个不明所以的音节，犹豫了两秒，“不好吗？”

“没……挺好。”John放低声音，也转开目光，看向长长的楼梯。

夜色和日光马上就要完成交接仪式，屋子内的阴影更加浓重了。两人又恢复了安静的状态，John将手肘撑在自己身后，有话但并不打算说出口——他刚刚想说的远不仅这些，因为他知道Sherlock的特别之处也远不止于此。John偷偷向旁边瞄了一眼，大概是光线的变化让他觉得身旁人的脸色比之前稍微好些了。

“我想去外面。”又是Sherlock打破了沉默。John犹豫了一下，还是放弃掉阻止他的企图，想去叫医疗兵拿担架。

“我讨厌担架。”Sherlock读出了John的心思，提前发出抗议。

“好吧。”John把罐头和勺子放到一边，站起来拍拍手里的灰。他让Sherlock稍稍往左挪一点，然后将他的右臂搭在自己的肩上，搀住他的腰将他扶起来。身高的差距立刻显现出来，John这才注意到Sherlock比他高了几乎一个头。

他抬眼看看Sherlock，对方也正看着自己，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。

“来吧。”John小声说，开始扶着他一级一级地走下楼梯。木板的吱呀声似乎在有意提醒两人摔倒的危险，John承受着肩膀上的重量，收紧手，努力让自己的步伐更加坚定。

注释：

*心身型：即心因型。“心因型疾病”当时还没有被正式提出，最早的称法为“心身的”、“心身医学”等。


	6. Chapter 6

夜幕已经全部降临了。

日落前仅留的微弱光线早已全部离岗，被暗黑笼罩的屋内，只有几盏孤零零的汽油灯还在尽力驱逐着空气里沉重的阴影。

John 提着那只装着蜡烛的铁桶，暖黄的烛光从桶壁上凿出的镂空形状里倾泻而出，悄无声息地打在地板，映出一个微微倾斜的十字架。他蹲在地上，为卧在担架上的伤患们做最后一次例行检查。

浓重的血腥气息令人神情紧张，但此刻 John 却稍稍有些分神。他揭开那些快要与破裂的伤口黏在一起的纱布，又将它们重新盖好。 John 伸手去探测伤患们的脉搏，每一次都会被心中难以抑制的紧缩感弄得一阵难受。虽然此时的情况似乎已经无关痛痒，但他还是害怕自己的手指在下一瞬间就触碰不到任何温度和跳动。

空气中的静默只要一到夜晚就被无声地放大了， John 紧锁着眉头，希望加快动作尽早结束手头的工作。胸腔内的压抑感和四肢的无力感交替占据着感官的主导，让他被一波难以言喻的紧张感包围——就好像被挡在手术室外等待消息的患者家属，可明明他自己就是一名医生。

“ John ！ John ！”

着急的喊声像把人从早晨恍惚的睡梦中扯醒的闹铃一样，又把 John 好端端地吓了一跳。他转头看向门外，略微挣扎了一下，还是无奈地放下手里的铁桶，站起身向门口走去。就好像冬日的早晨里，为了避免精力过剩的闹钟吵个不停，他不得不把手探到寒冷的空气里按掉开关。

他走到门口，扶住门框，只把脑袋探出去，浓重的夜色里有一团模糊的身影。 Sherlock 坐在石阶上，费力地扭过头，稀薄的光线让他此时看起来像被一种暗蓝色涂抹过一样，但 John 还是把他的动作看得清清楚楚。

他抢在 Sherlock 开口之前，不知道第几次既耐心又无奈地说道：“ Sherlock ，我知道你无聊，但是我得先检查完伤兵，好吗？”

“我也是伤兵。” Sherlock 不满地撇撇嘴，声音义正辞严。

“……好吧，好吧。” John 小声对自己说，又在心里做了一个投降的姿势。他回到屋里拿上烛灯，粗略地检查完最后几名伤兵，又吩咐医疗兵为几个伤势最严重的伤患重新绑上绷带，便随着脚边晃晃悠悠的烛光往外走去。

“ John ！！！”

“来了！”

John 踏出屋子，室外的空气里立刻少了些浑浊。泥土和草腥的气息被吸进肺部，让他的头脑比刚才清醒了不少。他快步走到 Sherlock 右手边，和他并排坐在石阶上。凉意透过单薄的布料包围住身体，但此刻带来的是些许惬意。

“ Sherlock ，你多大了？” John 将铁桶放在两人中间，烛光因为夜晚颜色的衬托而显得有些偏橙。

“二十三。”

“噢。” John 假装惊讶，“我以为你只有十二岁。”

“……” Sherlock 转过头，像是被冒犯了的诧异表情即刻被一副气鼓鼓的模样代替，可温暖的光亮让他企图表达的怒意并不奏效。他瞪着 John ，却发现对方露出一个斜斜的微笑，只好又撇过脸说，“哼，我以为只有 Mycroft 会这么说。”

“ Mycroft ？”

“我哥哥，一个该死的控制狂。” Sherlock 用极其厌恶的口吻说道，脸上写满了嫌弃，但 John 觉得那是装出来的。

“哦。他……他也在这儿吗？” John 犹豫地问，话已出口却发现自己问了个糟糕透顶的问题。可 Sherlock 似乎并不在意，他放松身子用右手肘撑住背后的台阶，手指随意地拨弄着铁桶边缘，任凭光线在自己的指缝里穿梭游移：“他是马康姆号的船长。”

马康姆号。 John 心中像恍然明白过什么一般微微颤动了一下，但并没有将这一刻的情绪用语言表达出来。这个名字刚刚被一天里新的记忆短暂掩盖，此刻又像被无意抽出放在最上层的照片一样，轻而易举地唤起了与之相关的情境。他的思绪立刻倒带至前一天嘈杂忙乱的海滩，无声的画面按顺序播放着，每一帧都还完好无损。

John 不得不强迫自己将注意力转回到眼前。 Sherlock 的哥哥。对。他瞥了一眼身旁的人，开始想象他口中的 Mycroft 是否也有一双这样的灰绿色眼睛。那条船上至少有一个姓 Holmes 的家伙。 John 这样想着，自然而然地想起了自己的姐姐 Harry 。

她大概正像一滩烂泥一样躺在沙发，抱着酒瓶破口大骂这该死的战争带走了她可爱的弟弟，以至于没有人替她洗掉池子里的脏盘子扫掉客厅地板上的碎玻璃渣？ John 心里想笑，但嘴角的肌肉仿佛僵硬了一般，如何都不听使唤。

“我知道。” Sherlock 突然开口，低沉的声音成功让 John 回过神来。

“什么？”

“我知道你有个姐姐。” Sherlock 语气平淡地说，仿佛将话说得越平淡就越能引起 John 的讶异。他无视掉身旁人目瞪口呆的样子，右手伸进裤口袋摸出一根烟叼在嘴里。

“你怎么……” John 呆呆地看着 Sherlock 摸出一只打火机，因为刚才的惊讶感而迟缓了几秒的反应终于灵敏过来，把“这家伙要抽烟”的画面信息及时地传至大脑。

他立刻抛下自己还没问完的问题，眼疾手快地夺走 Sherlock 嘴里的烟。从火机里窜出来的火苗还没来得及接触到烟草，只得茫然地在暗黑的空气中轻轻颤动。

“你干嘛？！” Sherlock 惊讶地转过头。

“你现在的身体状况可不适合干这个。” John 挑眉。

“哼，我好得很。”

“哦，刚刚是谁说自己是伤兵来着？”

John 看着 Sherlock 的眼睛，仿佛获胜者一般洋洋得意地说。那双眼睛此时正盯住自己手里的东西不放，目光里除了恼怒还有一丝为了达到目的而假装出来的乞求。 John 似乎害怕自己会被那眼神说服，下意识地将手收到背后， Sherlock 便立刻朝他伸出右手。

“给我，这是我最后的存货了！”

John 几乎要退让了，但还是摇摇头：“想都别想。”

“ John ！”

“……”

“ John ……嗷！” Sherlock 越过两人之间的铁桶狠命扑过来，激烈的动作牵动了受伤的手臂，引出一声惨叫。 John 几乎是用反应能及的最快速度扶住他倾斜的身体，声音既着急又愤怒：“别乱动！给你就是了！”

Sherlock 的脸因为痛楚而扭成一团，他还想顶嘴，可嘴唇被突然塞过来的香烟弄得没法张开。

你不能把我的嘴当成置物架。 Sherlock 愣了一秒后心想，而他想要说话的对象此时已经来到他的左手边，蹲在石阶上小心翼翼地拖住他的手臂，低沉着声音说：“你要是把伤口弄开，我可没法再给你缝了。”

Sherlock 用手指夹住烟卷，垂着眼看向 John 头发的金色，有点想不起来自己刚才想说什么。

火机发出的摩擦声划过耳边，烟雾瞬间弥漫在黑暗和光亮里。 John 索性坐在 Sherlock 左边，两人便回到了日落时一起坐在屋内楼梯上的样子。他任凭烟草的气息侵入自己的鼻腔，仿佛也希望借此放松自己紧绷的神经。火星蔓延的细微声响在寂静的环境中也能被毫不费劲地听清楚， John 扭头看向别处，好像并不在意地开一个玩笑：“如果我能天天守着你，我一定会让你戒烟的。”

Sherlock 吐出嘴里的烟，想也没想便说：“不，你不会。”

烛灯散发的光亮在那双灰绿色的眼眸里活泼跳动，同时也在他的脸上覆上一层温暖的色泽，令他的神情看起来比之前任何时候的都要柔软。 John 看向他，忽然意识到这个否定似乎可以包含双重含义。

他将右手五指松开又握紧，大拇指的指腹在食指的第二指节处轻轻摩擦。

“我会的。”

John 目不转睛地看着他说。 Sherlock 抬起头，自己的倒影就在那双蓝色的眼睛里，橘色的光芒与之重叠在一起。

他像是试图控制住脸上的表情而将嘴唇紧紧抿住，嘴角却已经弯起来。

烛光在不经意间已比刚才黯淡了不少，但黑暗似乎并没有趁机嚣张气焰，因为天色在不知不觉中已经开始转亮了。眼前的阴影仿佛是时间的替代物，只要时间溜走一段，那片黑色便也淡去一点。两人就这样坐在石阶上，偶尔说上一两句话。 John 在静默间抬眼看着天空中悄然变化的那抹烟灰色，突然有些困惑为什么现在这样就能缓解 Sherlock 口中那会夺人命的可怕“无聊”。

“把我的刀给我。”已经无烟可抽的 Sherlock 用右手摆弄着自己的火机。

“在哪？”

“在我左边的裤口袋里。”

“为什么你不自己拿？” John 已经习惯了他若无其事的样子，但还是忍不住问。

“显而易见，我的左手现在无法活动，而用右手去拿左边裤口袋里的东西看起来很蠢。” Sherlock 摆出极为充分的理由，似乎再说下去错的就是 John 了。

John 懒得和这位超龄儿童继续争辩，只是替他拿出了那把军刀，伸手递给他。 Sherlock 还在有一下没一下地点燃火机，眼皮也不抬一下地说：“给你。”

“给我？”

“你听清楚了，我讨厌重复。” Sherlock 的表情就像和 John 说起 Mycroft 逃避看牙医的事时一样充满不屑。

John 不明所以地看着手里的军刀，黑色的金属刀柄平整且没有图案，更没有任何划痕。他迟疑地将刀展开，银色的刀身洁净光滑，反射着黎明前极其微弱但又不可忽视的光亮，显现出刻在刀刃末端的两个整齐而低调的字母。

** Sherlock Holmes. **

他在心里自然而然地念出这个名字，心脏却被这无声的言语一击即中。

“我……我不能拿。” John 收起刀身，忍受着肺部沉重的闷胀感艰难地开口。

“为什么？”

“这……这个一定对你很重要。”他吞咽了一下，希望赶走哽在喉咙里的异物感。 Sherlock 定眼看向他，假装没有看见那拧成一团的眉头，用十分无所谓的语气说道：“不是最重要的。”

他举起手里的火机朝 John 晃了晃，故意装作一脸严肃：“这个才是。”

John 忍不住笑出来，笑容终于把胸腔里压抑着的不适感稍稍驱散，可下一秒又僵在他的脸上。莫名其妙的情绪一时间找不到合适的词语来形容，他舒展了一下眉头，指腹下意识地抚摸着刀柄，一直干燥的手心里忽然生出一丝汗的黏腻。

John 沉默了几秒，拿出自己裤口袋里的那只十字架，递给身旁的人。

Sherlock 翘起眉毛，却并不伸出手来接：“这是什么？”

“我以为你知道什么是十字架。” John 又用那种教导小孩子的口吻说，强行把十字架塞进 Sherlock 手里，“给你。保佑你能回家。”

“保佑只是有宗教信仰的人一厢情愿地乞求神力的保护和帮助可事实是神力并不存在而这东西恰好体现了人类面对灾祸时不愿承认的恐惧以及……”

“哦，闭嘴吧， Sherlock 。” John 提高音量打断他， Sherlock 语速飞快的嘲讽终于止于喉间一个模糊不清的声音。

“唔。”他低头认真地看着手里的十字架，似乎希望通过每一个肉眼看得清的细节推断出其背后的种种，但一向维持高速运转的脑细胞们此刻似乎也选择抛下工作，和他一起呆望着。

铁桶里的蜡烛早就不知道在什么时候燃尽了，天空中的浅灰色也逐渐开始泛白。早起的风轻轻吹过土堆，又拂过树叶，蓄意在安静的黎明制造出一些“沙沙”的声响。 John 抬起手腕想确认一下时间，却想起自己的手表似乎放在了军服外套的口袋。他扭过头， Sherlock 正直视着前方，眼神中透露出一丝并不明显的疲惫。

“别问。” Sherlock 说，没有转移自己的视线。

John 轻微的点了下头，便也移开目光。

远处似乎传来一阵轻微的躁动，也可能只是 John 产生的幻听。废弃的庄园里没有任何变化，一切都静候着新一天第一缕阳光的降临。 John 盯住前方那条凹凸不平的道路，心中忽然产生了一个念头。逃离的困难和可能性似乎位于数轴的两段，他无法确定自己的想法是否荒谬透顶，因而急需找人确认一下。

他转头看向 Sherlock ，恰好对上那双同时转过来的眼睛。干净而深沉的灰绿色里没有任何情绪的伪装，似乎不含多余的意义，但又坦诚得近乎赤裸。

我们会。他在心里说，同时也在对方的心里听到相同的声音。


End file.
